Kane and the Mummy
by AndyHood
Summary: How did Julius Kane got on the House of Lifes bad list before releasing the gods? By accidently releasing a certain mummy from Hamunaptra. To bring back his Love, Imhotep needs to sacrifice a descendent of the Pharoah Seti 1...Julius.
1. Chapter 1

Here is chapter one redone, I hope you like it!

Chapter One

_4,000 Years Ago_

_Thebes, City of the Dead, crown jewel of Seti 1. The Pharaoh is blessed to have the Gods walking among them again. The people rejoiced to have Osiris and Isis running the kingdom once again. Everyone that is except for one, the Pharaoh's High Priest, Imhotep. He is forced to watch the woman he loves controlled by the God. Breaking every word the Pharaoh had promised him. Anger filled his every waking moment, allowing his mind to become weak, unguarded, allowing for a presence to take over. _

_Imhotep gripped the table he had been standing at as something foreign entered his mind. His vision filled with red, and suddenly he had no control of his body. He began to panic as he struggled to move his hand. He stopped when he heard a chuckle ring through his mind._

_*I wouldn't struggle Priest, your body and mind are now mine.*_

_*Who is this* demanded Imhotep as he struggled again._

_*It is I Set, God of Chaos. Your anger at my brother has made your mind weak and the perfect place for me to take over.*_

_Imhotep fought viciously against the God, but ultimately lost. Set locked Imhotep deep inside his mind, so deep that he was just a shadow. He couldn't see, hear, or feel anything that was going on in his body. He didn't know that Set was lying in wait in the Pharaohs private bedchamber. His eyes glowed red for a moment with anticipation as Osiris and Isis entered the chamber. He waited until they had locked to doors before he stepped out of the shadows._

"_Imhotep, my High Priest, what are you doing here?!" demanded Seti/Osiris. _

_Seth smiled and let his red eyes show for a moment. "I'm here to kill you." Before Seti/Osiris could react Set/Imhotep grabbed the sword from around his waist and used it to stab Seti through the heart, killing him instantly. Isis looked at horror at the body of her beloved. Set/Imhotep smiled at Isis, Isis barred her teeth and turned towards the door._

"_Medjai! Medjai!" she screamed, turning back to Imhotep she smiled._

"_You will not win Imhotep, I will not give up this host, I'd rather die." With that she pulled out the dagger from its sheath and stabbed herself in the stomach, laughing as she left her host to die. Set laughed in Imhotep's head as he too left his host to return back to the spirit world. Imhotep collapsed like a puppet whose strings had been cut. His mind came bursting from the prison Set had locked him away in. He eyes taking in the sight of body of Seti and the dying body of Ank Su Namun. Set's memory of killing the Pharaoh rose in front of his eyes and Isis stabbing Ank came rushing over his eyes. _

_Imhotep forced himself to crawl over to Ank Su Namun who was struggling to breath._

"_Ank Su Namun" he whispered pulling her head to rest in his lap. "I'm so sorry my love."_

"_Imhotep" she gasped, reaching up to touch his face. "I know that this wasn't your fault. Know that I love you."_

_Imhotep cupped her face, "I love you to, Ank. Please stay with me" he whispered caressing her face._

_Ank tried to smile but grimaced in pain. "I will be waiting for you in the Hall of Judgment. I will not let Anubis weigh my heart until you are by my side to start the next life."_

_Imhotep tried to hold back his tears, "No, we will have another chance in this one. I will resurrect you."_

_Ank eyes widened for a moment before her body went still, the breath leaving her body. Imhotep leaned down and touched his lips to hers, the sound of the Medjai trying to break down the door filled the room. Imhotep's priest ran in through a secret passage. They grabbed at him, struggling to take their master away._

_Imhotep resisted at first, but being an unwilling host caught up with him and his vision filled with black and he passed out. Imhotep's priests dragged their master away from the scene, they knew what had happened to their master. They also knew that they would have to hide their master from the wrath of the Gods and Medjai._

_They hid Imhotep deep in the city, where few people dared venture. They stood guard, murmuring prayers to Ra, the true King of the Gods. For three days they prayed and burned sacred plants willing their master to wake. Imhotep awoke on the end of the third day, much to his priest's relief. Imhotep immediately got to work, stealing Ank Su Namun's body from her crypt taking her deep into the desert to Hamunaptra, the City of the Dead. There he took the Black Book from its holy resting place and went deep into the city to the vault of souls. There he began the spell on bringing his love back, but moments before he succeeded the Medjai came rushing in, stopping him from completing the spell._

_The Medjai beat him to an inch of his life for killing the Pharaoh before being transported back to Thebes for judgment by the Gods. Imhotep was forced to silence by the removal of his tongue and his lips glued together, so when the Gods passed their punishment he was unable to defend himself, to tell them that he had been controlled by Set. He was forced to watch as his loyal Priests were mummified alive before he was forced into his fate. He struggled against the Medjai as they strapped him to the table. Trying desperately to tell them to stop. He was ignored as they began to wrap his body in linen, so tightly that he couldn't move his toes. He was tortured more as the Medjai wrapped him up until his arms were strapped to his chest and his face was tightly bound. They completed just as the sun reached its noon position and they laid him in his coffin and left to eat the mid-day meal. Imhotep began to cry as he lay there struggling to move, to breathe through the cloth. He didn't know how long he lay there until he heard the Medjai return. He prepared himself as he heard them began to recite the curse. _

_He began to curse the Gods that condemned him to this fate, until the scarabs were thrown into his coffin, after that he knew nothing but pain. Pain that never stopped, that continued through thousands of years. In those first terrible days he managed to break through his bindings after the scarabs had eaten their way through. Using his finger nails he wrote a message to the Gods. He knew that when he was awoken, for he would someday be awoken that nothing could stop him. Because Death is only the beginning. _

Present Day

After all the excitement of the past few weeks the Kane's finally got to ask the question that had been bugging Sadie and Carter. Desjardins had said that their Dad should have died long ago when he was in the City of the Dead. Amos had finally returned to Brooklyn house and Sadie and Carter had cornered Amos with this information.

"So Uncle Amos, do you know why Desjardins told us that Dad should have died in the City of the Dead?" asked Carter.

Amos sighed, "So Desjardins decided to dig up the past. I'm to assume that you will not give this up unless I tell you." Both of them nodded, Amos motioned for them to follow him into the library. Farid looked up from where he was reading a book as the trio entered the library, he smirked at Amos.

"So they managed to corner you."

Amos rolled his eyes at the young man and took a seat motioning for Sadie and Carter to do the same. Farid set down his book and moved his chair closer, he was curious to, about what Desjardins meant.

Amos settled down in his seat and looked at the three before him. "It was about twenty years ago, your father had just graduated college two years prior. He also was considered a full member of the House of Life. Now the City of the Dead is a place called Hamunaptra, the treasure trove of ancient Egypt, all the wealth of Egypt was held in that City. About 4,000 years ago a magician/priest was subjected to the worst of all curses in history, the Hum-Dai. It's an ancient curse that the victim is like a zombie, you don't die but experience more pain than you can imagine. You are kept alive, in magical suspension until you are awaken. But as you set in suspension your powers grow until it's near unlimited, and when you awaken you have power of the plagues that are described in the bible. Your Dad accidently released this magician from his curse and by then he had gathered enough power that he could destroy the world."

"You got to be joking mate," exclaimed Sadie. "What did he do to deserve such a fate!"

"He had the ancient curse casted on him from killing a host of a god, King Seti I, who was Osiris host at the time. It is assumed that the magician thought that after he was dead Isis would release her host and the Magician and Isis host would be together again. But Isis killed her host rather than letting the magician win. When the magician was caught the rest of the Gods punished him by making him suffer the Hum-Dai an ancient curse that was only preformed on that one magician."

"So dad released a mummy in other words," summarized Carter.

Amos smiled slightly "Yes indeed."

Farid looked thoughtful, "So Isis host and the mummy where involved before they received the Gods?"

Amos nodded, "Yes, but the gods didn't really care, Seti and Anck Su Namun, which was Isis host, were engaged, Anck Su Namun was to be his fourth wife. She was the most beautiful, which is why she was chosen. So when Isis chose her out of the wives, they didn't even care that she loved someone else. Of course that changed when they were hosted." said Amos.

"Why did they consent to being hosts?" said Carter.

"Because it was custom for the Pharoahs and one of their wives to host gods" explained Amos. "Also the Gods didn't really give them a choice in the matter, even if Anck Su Namun refused Isis would have taken over, the Gods are not used to being refused."

Sadie nodded, she remembered how Isis had tried to pull the same stunt. "So how did dad get mixed in with all of this?" asked Sadie getting comfortable.

"Your dad had received a letter from an college class mate named Evy Carnahan, whose brother had discovered a map that would lead them to the lost city of Hamunaptra and she wanted your Dad's to help her find it. Julius knew what Evy wanted to find, she and your Dad had been best of friends in college. But to enter Hamunaptra, even today is a danger, it is heavily warded against intruders. What Evy wanted to find was also dangerous for any non-magician who tampers with it" said Amos. "But I'm getting ahead of myself, let me start off at the beginning.

Egypt 20 years ago

Julius knew that he had to talk Evy out of going, the City was warded by spells, powerful ones and there were only certain ways into the city if you managed to bypass the spells. Osiris knows how she found a map, all maps were destroyed over four-thousand years ago.

But he would straighten all of this out when he arrived at Cairo prison, where Evy said to meet her. Apparently Jonathan didn't get the map by honest ways as usual. But he hoped and prayed the map was fake for the horror this trip could cause. He wished that Jonathan would just keep his hands out of other people pockets!


	2. Chapter 2

Julius met Evy outside of the prison with Jonathan next to her looking a little nervous. Julius managed to hold back the glare he wanted to give Jonathan and hugged his old friend. "Evy it's been a long time since school, so what is this scheme you called me about?"

Evy was smiling as she broke the hug and looked up at him. "It's not a scheme; it's a big discovery, although we have a problem. My curator burned part of the city off of the map, and the only man who may know where the city is located at is in Cairo Prison." She paused to cast a glance at Jonathan, who shrunk under her gaze. "Apparently Jonathan picked this out of his pocket" she said and then produced the puzzle box they found the map in.

Julius was amazed, the box was no doubt authentic, he barely got a good look at it before Evy put it in her pocket with a small smirk, Julius scowled at his friend.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow and smirked Julius face before discreetly picking his sister's pocket and putting the puzzle box into his own. "Wipe the drool off of your face old chum, there is more to come if this man can tell us where he got it at," said Jonathan. "And if you two have it I think I will go wait outside." Evy managed to grab him before he could leave.

"Oh no you don't, you are coming with us to see this American."

"But, but" whined Jonathan but that was as far has he got for the prison warden who introduced himself as Gad Hassan came to lead them to to an outside cell where the sounds of a fight could be heard within.

"What is he in here for?" asked Julius as the struggle got louder.

Gad Hassan looked at the group. "This I didn't know, so I asked him. And he told me that he was only looking for a good time." At that time two guards came bursting out through the cell door with the prisoner in tow. He was a ruff man, his hair long and stringy and his cloths filthy. He was slammed against the bars and forced to kneel down on the ground. He just looked at them, with a slightly amused look on his face as he observed them.

"Well what do we got here, two dudes and a broad," said the American looking them over with an appraising gaze. From behind Julius, he could hear Evy repeat the American word to Jonathan a little confused. Jonathan patted her on the shoulder in a silent promise to explain. Julius rocked back on his heels determined to enjoy the show as Jonathan decided to take the lead. Jonathan put on his most charming smile and kneeled down to become eye level with the American.

"Well were missionary people here to spend the good word and all, my name is Jonathan Carnahan and this is my sister Evy, and our friend Julius Kane," said Jonathan smiling at the man, praying that he didn't recognize him. The man had been drunk out of his skull that night at the bar, and he had only seen Jonathan's face from across the room, surely he wouldn't remember him.

The American studied Jonathan, pointing his finger at him. "You look, familiar do I know you?"

Jonathan panicked slightly and felt himself rambling. Julius had to suppress a smile as Jonathan tried to explain that he had just one of those faces, that seemed to be the wrong thing to say as recognition came across the Americans face and he laid a solid punch on Jonathan's chin. Julius had to laugh out loud; Jonathan had that one coming for a long time. The American smiled, until the guards landed a heavy blow to his kidneys and Julius hissed in sympathy. The American just gritted his teeth and introduced himself "I'm Rick O'Connell and I can guess why you have come, considering what Jonathan, swiped out of my pocket."

"Why yes we came to ask you about the puzzle box" said Evy trying to not reveal the real reason why they had come, her voice sweet and innocent that was fooling nobody . "It's very interesting piece."

Rick eyes flicked between the three of them, snickering slight at Jonathan that was still on the ground, the man standing next to the broad was more than he appeared and Rick had a sinking feeling that he would have to watch him. He let his eyes go back to the woman with the terrible acting skills. "No you didn't; you came to ask me about Hamputrata," stated Rick matter of factly not bothering to lower his voice. It didn't escape his notice that a few of the guards standing near them turned their heads to stare.

Julius was unable to hold back his surprise staring at this American, very few people outside of educational community knew about the City of the Dead unless you were a local and that was mainly because of the talk of the Pharaohs treasure. This man didn't seem to be a part of either community and so Julius was surprised.

"How did you know the box pertained to Hamputrata?" asked Evy, a little frustrated that he had figured out what she had wanted to know.

Rick couldn't help but smirk at her, her pout was adorable. "Because that's where I was when I found it; and I will tell you how to get there if you want me to."

"Yes?" said Evy her desire evident on her face, he motioned for her to come closer, in less than five minutes he was supposed to be hanged, and he wasn't going to leave this world without a bang. As Evy bent closer Rick snaked his hands between the bars and grabbed her chin and pulled her forward smashing his lips against hers for one long moment before breaking it and staring deep into her eyes.

"Then get me the hell out of here" he snarled as he felt the hands of the guards grabbing his arms and start to drag him back, hitting him with their staffs when he struggled against them. Dis-morning he was sure that he would die but know he had a ray of hope as he was dragged to the gallows.

The trio was stunned when Rick was dragged brutally away from them and Julius felt a foreboding feeling building in his gut as the door to the cell was slammed shut. With the sounding of the door being slammed the Warden decided to grace the three with his presence again. While that was happening, the Warden Hassan came up again.

"Where are they taking him?" Julius asked, his eyes never leaving the door Rick had been dragged through.

"To be hanged, apparently he had a very good time" the Warden said shaking his head. "I bid you a good day" he said turning to leave. Evy looked panicked and followed the man leaving Julius and Jonathan to follow obediently behind her. The Warden led them to a viewing area that gave them the best view for the hanging. A part of Julius wondered if this would be for the best. The City of the Dead was written out of history for a reason. The curse was too evil and dangerous to be released, and only the Chief Lector of the House of Life had the knowledge to defeat such a thing if it was ever released, the only one with the knowledge of what the curse was. But the part was soon squashed as before his very eyes Rick was hung, he was barely aware of Evy haggling with the Warden in the background he was so focused on the sight of Rick swinging chocking for breath. He felt his hand creep toward his workbag, determined to stop this monstrosity. He was snapped out of it as he heard the Warden yell out.

"Cut him down!"

The taunt rope was cut and Rick fell heavily to the ground only to look up at their group a few seconds later a small smile on his lips as his eyes met Evy's. Evy looked smug as she turned to Julius.

"Well that went well. Julius I expect you to fill him in on our traveling plans, were leaving tomorrow morning on the _Pharaohs Queen _tell him not to be late"

Julius could only stare at her for a second. "Why does this fall to me, might I ask?"

"Well he might kill Jonathan, and I'm a lady it wouldn't be proper to be in his company alone. I have a spare room at the house that will be waiting for you when you are done here." Giving him her best smile she turned to leave, grabbing Jonathan's elbow as she walked past. Julius sighed rubbing his face, wondering how he ended up in this situation in the first place. Praying to the gods to give him strength he found himself being escorted to the gallows were Rick was struggling to his feet but ultimately failing when his legs buckled. Julius barely managed to catch him when he fell.

"Easy there O'Connell, you just escaped to noose there" murmured Julius straightening the swaying man.

"I was taking it easy I just thought the ground looked pretty comfortable from up here" retorted Rick swaying some more.

Julius snorted, "If that is your wish I will just let you here, and you can find out if the Warden will stick to the deal in the morning."

That seemed to sober Rick up and he gripped onto Julius, "No I think I will leave with you, so how did you manage it" asked the man as Julius led him out of the prison.

"I didn't, you have Evy to thank for that, she is the one that convinced Hassan to let you go, for a price of course"

Rick just shook his head, "Of course he did. How much did he want?"

"25% of the treasure if we find it" answered Julius. Rick just hummed and allowed Julius to led him out of Cairo Prison and into freedom. Julius found a suitable hotel and gave Rick enough money to pick up any supplies he would need for the journey.

"I guess we will see you tomorrow Mr. O'Connell" said Julius hoping that the man would take the money and run, or at least for this to be a big mistake. Rick caught Julius by the arm before he could escape and studied his face.

"You are hoping that this is a waste of time Mr. Kane, don't you, probably thinking I only told Ms. Carnahan what she wanted to hear to get out of prison" his voice serious. Julius just met his eye just as serious.

"I think that you have just started something that you cannot undo."

Rick lifted an eyebrow. "Don't tell me Kane that you believe all that talk of the city being cursed do you?"

"No, I don't" he said soft, he didn't believe it; he knew that it was true.

Rick stared at the man, something more indeed. "Well you are wrong because there is something beneath that sand, something that isn't right. But I think you already know that."

Julius couldn't stop the tiny flinch when Rick hit the nail on the head and scowled at the triumph that shone in Rick's eyes, though he tried to deny it as he pulled his arm out of Rick's grip. "I don't know what you are implying. I will see you tomorrow Mr. O'Connell"

Rick just watched the retreating back of Kane, Rick knew the man knew more than he was saying. He knew that there was something dangerous out there; his body language giving him away. It was a comfort to Rick to know that there was going to be someone to watch his back and if he was what he thought he was hopefully he would be able to get them into the city unharmed. Though after his shower and shave he would find the war buddy that hopefully still had his bag of toys.

By the time Julius reached Evy's house the packing was in full swing. Evy filling her trunk full of books, her typewriter, and cloths. Evy chattering excitedly about the trip and how this would show the Bembridge Scholars and make her mark in the world. Jonathan was chattering to Julius of what he would buy with his share of the treasure. Julius just smiled and nodded allowing their chatter to calm his nerves.

"So Julius, how is your archeology dig coming along. I understand it in America." Said Evy as she packed her equipment up.

"Yes, were digging in Mexico for Mayan artifacts, and no Jonathan, I haven't found anything worth value, so you don't have to search my pockets," Julius said jokingly though making a punching motion.

Jonathan glared and rubbed his bruised jaw making Julius and Evy laugh as he stalked into his room leaving the two archeologists to pack.


End file.
